


insatiable

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Ryusuke have bickered often enough over who should get the last piece of meat or the last can of beer—he knows Ryusuke is completely insatiable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insatiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> I find it criminal that this is the first fic for this ship. I hope you... er... like? Enjoy? Like? this fic about cannibalism.

_Jun clenched his throat shut to keep from vocalizing. The wall between the bathroom and the rest of the basement was thin. The ideal situation would involve Ryusuke hearing this, walking in, and finishing the job for him, but the odds of that were low and he didn't want to be the one to have to explain to Mamoru what was going on._

_Having pinned his arm between the floor and his leg for a few minutes, it was deadened enough that the hand wrapping around his cock felt like someone else's. He let his eyes flutter closed and imagined what it would be like if Ryusuke_ were _here._

 

The Amazon's teeth—Ryusuke's teeth—tear into Jun's flesh. They're sharp enough to penetrate, jagged enough to tear, a far cry from what Jun had imagined in those rare moments of privacy he was able to wrest from his team. Not gentle—

 

_Jun bit his lip to simulate the feeling of Ryusuke's teeth gently capturing his lower lip, preventing him from breaking away from their kiss. Not that he would have anyway._

 

—not affectionate. Just tearing, and ripping, and Ryusuke feeding.

Ah, whatever. Maybe it's the blood loss making him dizzy, but Jun doesn't really mind. It would have been nice to go in a less painful manner, but if it's Ryusuke... he can deal with this.

Besides that, the only option here is for Ryusuke to die. No way out of it. If that happens, Jun would rather die too.

Their teammates watch and scream in horror. Their bullets jolt Ryusuke, who barely pauses.

He's that hungry? Well, everyone has to eat. Jun knows that as well as anyone else. He and Ryusuke have bickered often enough over who should get the last piece of meat or the last can of beer—he knows Ryusuke is completely insatiable.

Jun could have fondly laughed if he weren't choking on his own blood.

 

_Ryusuke's hand, the one that wasn't pumping his cock, rested on his hips for a moment. Then it moved back to grope his ass and Jun laughed fondly. Breathlessly._

_Through the wall, the sound of Ryusuke and Nozomi bickering over who got to have the last can of beer jolted Jun out of his reverie for a moment. Mamoru exhorted them to quit fighting. Typical. A distraction._

_Jun let out a ragged breath and went back to stroking himself. His imagined Ryusuke reappeared, telling Jun he'd let Nozomi have the beer just so he could get back in here quicker. But Jun could imagine the scent of alcohol on his breath at the same time. Which was right?_

_He laughed bitterly to himself. Why get hung up on the details at a time like this?_

 

The pain is both more and less than he would have imagined, if he'd ever taken the time to imagine being eviscerated. Somewhere in the fog that his mind has become, he recalls hearing once that internal organs don't feel pain in the same way that skin does. Or maybe he's just becoming numb to it.

Oh, sure, it still hurts like a _bitch_. But the pain is decentralized, spread out past the area of the gaping cavity Ryusuke had torn into him; seeping like his liberated blood. It isn't a sharp pain, but a dull ache, a strong pressure, that he feels as his stomach is pierced and then ripped in two. It feels slightly different from the rest of the agony that surrounds him. He clings to the sensation. If pain is all he has anymore—Ryusuke and the pain he's inflicting—it may as well be interesting.

 

_Ryusuke's tongue shoved its way into Jun's mouth, an invader welcomed with open arms. Jun bit his lip harder to keep from giving himself away. He could taste blood._

 

Jun coughs in a futile attempt to breathe. His blood spills up into his mouth, past his lips and down his cheeks. There's more where that came from. He keeps choking.

The Amazon's eyes hold no trace of the fondness that Jun likes to imagine Ryusuke holds for him. Jun can't move at this point besides the occasional involuntary shudder, but he wishes he could reach up and stroke Ryusuke's cheek. Sure, his hand would get ripped off, but why get hung up on the details at a time like this?

 

_Without warning, Ryusuke released Jun's cock—Jun's hand released his own cock to further the fantasy—and sank to his knees. He grinned up at Jun for a heart-stopping moment before taking him into his mouth._

 

Jun tries to smile. His mouth opening up just allows more of his blood to spill out.

"Getting eaten's not so bad," he chokes out, "if it's by you."

 

_Ryusuke's lips and tongue felt suspiciously like Jun's hand._

_The feeling gradually returned to his arm. He jammed his body against the wall, pinning his arm to put it back to sleep. Damn, he needed a fleshlight. Or he could just proposition Ryusuke, but by this point he'd already built up an elaborate-enough fantasy life that he didn't want to risk it._

_Risk what?—Their friendship? The team's cohesion? He couldn't put words to it, but he wanted it to stay the same nonetheless._

_Sharing close quarters with him, sometimes waking up to find that they'd become intertwined in their sleep, feet pressed against one another when the kotatsu was on the blink. Standing back to back, guns drawn, taking down pests together. Bumping fists, sitting beside one another when the group celebrated a big bonus by going out for oden—that was good enough._

_His imagination was good enough._

 

This can't last. Even if Ryusuke is bracing himself against the team's bullets—Jun prefers to believe that he's holding out so he can spend more time with him—Jun can see out of the corner of his fading vision Mamoru hunched over, breathing heavily. Ready to spring into action. Poor kid.

Time is passing so slowly. Every bite Ryusuke takes seems to linger—a lover's teeth nipping playfully, or close enough. Can this moment last forever? Will Jun ever truly die, or will this experience stretch out, providing him with an eternity of carnality?

 

 _With Ryusuke's lips around his cock, even if only in his mind's eye, Jun could hold out no longer._ A wave of something almost orgasmic washes over his dying mind. His blood continues to splatter, hot and sticky.

Mamoru screams with rage. Ryusuke is knocked away, and Jun would protest but he's already gone.


End file.
